


Kylux Sutra

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [43]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Praise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: In which Kylo needs lessons.





	

Hux thought that getting laid would cure most of Kylo Ren’s problems. Or maybe he just had an inflated sense of his own penis and sexual prowess? Because the man had always been a little… off.

Getting laid did make some things better, it was true. Kylo went from being quite so angry and sullen, hair-trigger temper and tantrums… into nervous like the man holding still on a landmine, knowing he couldn’t move or he’d explode his leg (or more).

The first time, Hux could understand it. He was a twenty-something year-old virgin, and he’d lived some cloistered life on either side of the veil of the Force and blah blah blah. Kylo had come way too fast, been mortified, and then spent the rest of his time trying to work out how to get Hux the rest of the way.

It had been _endearing_. Maybe. A little.

The first time.

Perhaps even the second time.

But the third? The fourth?

Now Kylo’s stopped coming within thirty seconds of being naked, but he’s still flighty in bed. He keeps asking for confirmation, keeps checking _like this? How about now? Here?_

Whilst it’s sweet he wants to please so much, it’s also freaking maddening. It’s _exhausting_. 

How many ways can you say: ‘As long as you don’t bite it off or nick a blood vessel, there’s probably not a bad way to suck my cock, Ren’?

Shoving him down doesn’t work. Telling him ‘Mmmm, yes, right there, good’, doesn’t work. Giving him clear, verbal commands doesn’t work. Ren just doesn’t understand, and…

“What are you doing?”  


“…don’t you like… that?”  


For the love of… “Kylo, would you please stop treating my dick like it’s made of soap and if you rub too hard it will dissolve?”

“…s-sorry, I–”  


Is something wrong? Is Hux not explaining it well enough? He shoves Kylo down, straddling his hips, and slaps his hands away. “You need to stop being so frightened of this.”

“I’m _not_ , I–”  


“Ren, you basically cry every time you climax. I know I’m _good_ , but–”  


Okay, that didn’t go down like planned. He can feel the man wilting under him, withering in pathetic fear and self-loathing.

“Ren. _Ren_. You are _more_ than adequate. Do you understand?”  


Kylo nods, but it’s a lie, even as Hux grabs his cock and starts to stroke it.

“If you do something I don’t like, I’ll damn well tell you. But you shouldn’t need telling after every single kiss that it ‘worked for me’. Do you understand?”  


Shit, it’s flagging again. He strokes harder, twisting his wrist.

“I’m s–”  


“If you say sorry _one more time_ … Look. You have a body to die for, you overgrown oaf. You have a _cock_ that would sire armies on mothers. You have a body sculpted from marble, and— what’s the matter, now?”  


“I don’t know.”  


“I’m trying to be nice!”  


“It isn’t working.”  


No, it isn’t. Hux wants to facepalm. “You’re ridiculous, you know? You’re the most sexually appealing man on the whole ship and you walk around scared of your own shadow.”

“…do…?” Kylo blinks up at him.  


“Yes, Ren. I mean it.” Huh. Maybe he’s getting through, after all.  


“…you… would tell me if I was… doing things wrong?”  


“I’m telling you right now, aren’t I?”  


Kylo’s eyes widen, then he nods.

“Lick. Suck. Tug. Pull. I’ll whack your arm if it’s too much. But… just _stop panicking_. I’m not about to throw you out on your ear. Not when I can train you to be the best damn lover in the Order bar me.”  


Kylo hiccups a little laugh. “Really?”

“Yes. Really.”  


“…but I’m okay as I am already?”  


Hux doesn’t know if he’s joking or not. He really doesn’t. “Shut the fuck up, you beautiful moron, and kiss me before I decide to climb off your lap and write you a training program.”

“Does the training program have practicals?”  


Hux bites him. And honestly, the first three modules are already half-formed in his mind. Maybe he’ll write it, after all.


End file.
